I Must Be Dreaming GaaSaku
by Snow Ravenwood
Summary: When Gaara Desides to Visit Sakura they express there love for each other. One shot LEMON ALERT!


**If you don't believe in lemons you should just stop reading now because I don't want any messages saying thats so wrong.**

Gravity Of Love

She watched the boy in front of her. His blood hair gleamed in the light of the full moon. His glowing eyes were all that she could she

of the shadow. He was taller then her but she didn't care. All she knew is that the boy who once tried to kill her during the chunin

exams was standing there… And she wasn't afraid.

He starred back at the girl he had once thirsted to kill. Her hair was longer then before. To her waist instead of her shoulders. It was

also a lot lighter then he remembered. Her eyes however, were exactly as he remembered them. Like piercing emeralds. Her skin glowed

in the moon light.

Sakura wasn't sure if it really was the "Sand Prince" so trying to muster up the voice she finally whispered.

"Gaara?" Then she saw the dark lined eyes close. It was him. She inched closer to him. He was here in Konoha, on top of her roof.

Gaara had grown a lot different then she had seen him. He was taller and his hair was a tad bit longer. Her eyes scanned him. He

seemed more intimidating then before.

"Sakura…" He whispered. She had grown taller then before, alas he was taller. She also looked more famine but most of all, She looked

more breakable. Then the boy she had loved flashed across his mind. Sasuke. He remembered how she protected him and the kyubi

boy. Then a year later found that the Uchiha boy had betrayed her and went and worked for Orochimaru. He could read the sadness in

her eyes.

Sakura spotted what she was scanning his forehead for. She reached her trembling hand out towards Gaara's tattoo. Before she could

touch it, his sand rose and turned into a wall. Gaara was still leery about people touching him. She wanted to cry because she knew

why he did this. He was still hurt. He had a life like her best friend. Abuse, neglect and sheer loneliness. She placed her hand on the

wall of sand.

"Gaara…" She whispered. There was no answer and the wall stayed sentinel. "Gaara," She said a little louder. She felt the wall waver

slightly. "Please Gaara," she pleaded. "I want to see your eyes," A chunk of wall fell so she could see his eyes. They looked pained.

Slowly again she reached through the shell towards his head. The walls started to close again. "Gaara, I'm not going to hurt you,"

Gaara stopped the wall as Sakura's pale hand moved a strained of his blood red hair away from the tattoo on his head. The tattoo stood

for one thing neither of them had in there lives. Love.

She placed her pointed fingertips on his tattoo and sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone her feelings for him. She was afraid when she

had met him all those years ago. Now, all she wanted to do was show him the emotions he never had a chance to feel.

Gaara closed his eyes at her touch. He never felt this way before, because frankly he wouldn't let himself feel this way. It was

dangerous, he was dangerous.

"Gaara…" She whispered again. "I…" Could she say it? Would she admit it to herself? She didn't know if she could. She then looked

back into his eyes and it slipped from her lips. "I missed you," His eyes widened in shock. She _missed_ him? Then before he could think

he had crushed his lips against hers. Sakura almost gasped. The sand barrier had completely disappeared now. She was almost limp in

his arms.

She kissed back with the same intensity that he had. She reached up and wrapped her arms carefully around his neck. He responded

by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, deepening the kiss. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it

was going to beat right out of her chest. Gaara broke this kiss first. He was shocked at what he had done, But… He loved the feel of

her soft lips on his. He bent down and placed his lip passionately on her again. A very small squeak of a groan escaped the depths of

Sakura's throat and she blushed.

She grasped his hand and they made there way into Sakura's house, past the kitchen, around the bathroom and into her dark room,

where the moon was all that was seen. When she turned to face Gaara she saw a dark shadow of lust in his eyes. She unhooked his

gourd from his back and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips up against his again and Gaara felt more alive then ever. He

kissed her back with a passion that could have caused wild fires.

They fell back on the bed and Gaara began kissing down her jaw until he got to her neck. He began to suck the soft tissue of her neck,

causing her to gasp. He then bit down on her throat. Normally it would have caused her to scream but she could only feel pleasure in

the action.

Blood dripped from the wound and Gaara licked her blood. It wasn't a very deep wound so it didn't bleed long. He let his hands travel

down the side of her left leg and rest on her thigh. The other hand was set securely on her right breast. Sakura looked down at Gaara

with a passion of the sun. He slowly unzipped her tank top and threw it to the side, reviling a black bra. He traveled down her chest to

her stomach and kissed it.

She had never felt so alive at that moment and she was panting when he finally unlatched her bra. He skimmed his nose up her navel

causing her to moan slightly. He felt a warming chill crawl up his spine causing an excitement in his core. He traveled up until he met

her lips again.

Sakura tangled her pointed fingertips in his blood red hair. He cupped her breasts in his hands and thumbed the nipple causing a

exciting squirm from Sakura. Then his mouth was there, sucking her breast. She cried a moan and arced her back, wanting more. Gaara

smirked as he moved to the other breast, receiving the same reaction. Gaara then disposed of his shirt and under armor so all he was

left in was his black nit pants.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at his well toned chest. He had a six pack.

"It's not polite to stare Sakura," She blushed even redder. Gaara trapped her lips again as he removed her shorts. Then he kissed up her

thigh causing her to gasp in pleasure. She wouldn't give in just yet. She let Gaara have his fun but it was her turn. She grabbed him and

kissed his neck causing a very deep rumbling moan from deep in his chest. She then slowly removed his pants reviling red boxers.

She laid a kiss on his navel before he turned her back onto the bed. He shook his head.

"I don't think so," Before she could protest he went back to exploring and he licked her inner thigh. Then he snaked his thumbs around

her underwear and pulled them slowly off, reviling her sacred area. Her underwear was wet.

He put a finger inside her and she moaned with pleasure again. She wasn't used to this feeling. Then he slid a second finger inside her

there was a slight pain. He moved her inside and out and she felt her core tighten. His manhood at become large. She sat up and

helped him out of his boxers. Gaara tilted Sakura's head up to face him. He didn't want her doing this and then regretting it later.

"Sakura…" She looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He was giving her a choice. She thought it over for a moment. If

she did this, she was going to give him her virginity, and when she did that, she would never get it back. Then she thought of how

much both of them needed this. "Sakura?" He asked again. "If we do this, there is no going back," She knew that but… She wanted

him. No, she _needed _him.

She kissed him passionately and whispered, "I'm sure, I want you, I need you here with me. You've filled a whole in my heart Gaara and

I want to show you how much I…" Gaara looked at her with glassy aqua orbs. 'Say it,' he thought. 'I need to here it.' She looked at him.

"I love you, Gaara of the Desert." He kissed her then with a sigh he said,

"It's your first time so it will hurt so I want you to bite onto my shoulder for as long as you need to alright?" Sakura nodded not

breaking her gaze from him. Then with one solid thrust he entered her.

The pain was terrible and she bit into Gaara with so much force blood began to seep from the wound. He let her get adjusted to the

length of him and when she had relaxed he kissed away a tear that had slid down her pale face. He felt a slight sting where she had bit

him but he ignored it. She leaned forward, still trying to get used to him, and kissed the wound she had made. Then she nodded at him

to go.

He started off at a slow pace, and the pain slowly began to fade away replacing it was a passion more dense then she could ever had

imagined. Then suddenly his speed picked up and he began to go harder and faster. She cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into

his back.

"Gaar-Aaaah!" She screamed his name and still he pumped on harder and harder into her body. He groaned with pleasure as she

reached her orgasm. She arched her back as he spilt his seed inside her.

So this is what it's like to love. Sakura had thought. She loved him with all her heart. It wasn't lust, no it wasn't that it was pure love for

him. She had loved him even after he had tried to kill her. Never knowing it, Sakura had led Temari and Kankuro to the boundary of the

leaf territory so they could get Gaara to the sand village.

Flashback

"Why are you helping us? After all he just tried to kill you and your friends, why help us?" Sakura had looked down at the unconscious boy. She felt a swell in her heart. Half of her was scared of him, but the other half felt for him. "Well?" She had moved his hair from his tattoo and kissed it.

"Because I see good in him," She had replied. Temari starred at her. 'No one has _ever _said that about him.'

"I do believe there is good in his heart, and someday he will be a great man. He just needs to be given the chance." She then handed a letter to Kankuro and said: "Make sure he gets this when he wakes up please." With a nod Temari, Kankuro and Gaara vanished. Vanished from her life.

End Flashback

Gaara collapsed on Sakura for a second before he rolled off of her. She laid her head on his chest and he pulled the blankets over there naked bodies. As he lay there he remembered a conversation he had with Shukaku three years ago.

{Flashback}

Gaara was perched up on the tallest building in Suna, this is where he had done most of his thinking. He had a letter gripped in his fist. It was from that girl. That _girl. Her._ The image of a young girl standing in front of his path. No fear in her eyes only anger. Anger. The blood thirst of her rage was one he often felt towards Suna and his father. But this letter, _this letter_!

'**You Seem Troubled Boy' **Shukaku purred in his mind.

'It's none of your concern,' Gaara growled internally. He held up the letter and scanned it. He was… confused.

**'Confused much? You Should Get Your Head Cleared Of That Girl Gaara, She Is Trouble.' **Shukaku warned in his most devilish voice. Gaara read over a section of the letter that stuck to him.

_"__I do believe there is good in your heart, and someday you will be a great man. You just needs to be given the chance and you must never give up hope. I believe someday you will be loved by your people… I believe in you..._"

He wanted to crumple up the letter, but he just couldn't. It was the only thing that he had that kept him going. "I Will see you again." He had whispered up into the moon. "And when I do… I will be a changed man. I will change," he whispered looking down at her signature and the blossom that was placed in it. "For you,"

And he had changed. Within a span of two years he was the new Kazage and he was loved by his people. One day he was sitting in his office going threw papers when the word **Konoha** has jumped out at him. Then he remembered something and opened the desk door to find Sakura's letter. Something in his heart told him to go see her…

{End Flashback}

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He loved her. She was a sleep now. She snuggled into his chest and he smiled.

**'I ****was right when I told you she was trouble.' **The demon's voice had echoed in his head.

'Yeah' he said, 'Because she made us both soft.' Shukaku just grunted. 'I have never felt so…'

**'Human? Neither have I' **He replied. Then Gaara thought to ask the demon for something he never had before.

'May I Sleep, tonight?' The demon looked up at him.

**'Nothing will happen to her or anyone, I feel like a good rest is needed for I as well.'** Gaara thanked him

Then out of the darkness of his thoughts he heard her say his name. He looked down. She was looking up at him with sleepy eyes that melted his heart.

"I love you, so much, Gaara…" she then slumped back to lay her head on his chest and her breathing turned into soft little snores. He bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"I Love you too, Sakura."

With one last yawn he went to sleep in a way he had never had in his life. For once in his life he was happy, and he was loved. Loved by her. Loved by his future wife. They will have kids. They will be a happy… Forever.

End

**Please Comment and tell me what you thought but be nice. Cutt me some slack because I'm only 14 and I got the idea from reading Romance novels and other lemons.**


End file.
